The Hole
by NyoChibi
Summary: AU.Cuatro jóvenes estudiantes desaparecieron, sin embargo, una de ellas regresó; Lovina Vargas. Su trauma es tal que no distingue la realidad de lo ficticio, pero con ayuda intentará recordar que fue de sus amigos...
1. Introducción

Una habitación blanca, un gran ventanal al lado izquierdo era su única y completa iluminación. Justo en el centro, se encontraban dos sofás del mismo color que el resto de la iluminación, en uno de ellos se encontraba una mujer rebuscando algo en lo que parecía una carpeta, mientras que en el otro se encontraba una inquieta joven vestida con un traje común de aquel centro psiquiátrico. Tras encontrar unos folios en blanco cerró la carpeta dejando los papeles sobre la carpeta junto a un bolígrafo.

- ¿Estás lista? Ya ha pasado mas de un mes, es hora de que nos cuentes que sucedió, Lovina - comentó la mujer tras encender una cámara de vídeo.

- No tengo nada que contar - respondió la menor rauda, dedicándole una mirada fulminante a la cámara.

_- ¿De verdad? Encontramos el agujero, el escenario no parece decir lo mismo._

_- …_

_La ciudad parecía desierta, desde hacía un par de días no hacía mas que llover y la gente prefería quedarse en casa, sin duda alguna. La academia mas cercana estaba por cerrar sus puertas hasta el próximo año, es mas, ya lo habría echo de no ser porque cuatro alumnos habían desaparecido sin dejar señal alguna._

_Todo era igual que los anteriores dos días, carteles de 'se busca' colgados por todas las paredes, y nadie, o eso se creía, sabía de los desaparecidos…_

_Medio día del tercer día lluvioso. Entre el caer de la lluvia se podían escuchar unos pasos torpes pero veloces, la respiración agitada de alguien entremezclado entre sollozos; una joven corría como podía semidesnuda, con un único fino abrigo como protección contra el frío y la lluvia, no solos sus pies estaban lastimados por el andar descalza, sino que tanto las piernas como el rostro se veían lastimados con cortes, además de que tanto su abrigo como las manos estaban manchadas en sangre... Seca. Tras una larga caminata en un intento por llegar lo mas rápido posible a algún lugar se detuvo, cayendo arrodillada al no dar con nadie. De su garganta emanó un gemido ahogado mientras pasaba la mano por el cabello, completamente desaliñado, e intentaba sacar fuerzas de donde fuera, necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba ahora._

_En un intento por levantarse y seguir su búsqueda su mano flaqueó a la par que sus piernas y cayó redonda al suelo, lo único que la envolvía era el frío y el silencioso caer de la lluvia, hasta que en una pequeña brisa pudo escucharse el mover brusco de un papel. Sin fuerza alguna alzó la mirada dando de lleno con una pared llena de papeles, justo en varios de ellos… estaba una fotografía suya impresa. Ahogando un quejido se incorporó como pudo y corrió hacia la pared, además de su fotografía estaba el mensaje de su desaparición, que si alguien sabía donde se encontraba llamara lo mas pronto posible._

_Cualquier que le viera podría tratarla como a una vagabunda, su apariencia parecía la de una, pero no era mas que una de los cuatro jóvenes desaparecidos; Lovina Vargas._

_Con aquel papel en mano reanudó un paso torpe hacia la zona donde seguramente encontraría alguien, su academia, el lugar en el que no solo estudiaba, sino que además donde vivía. Para su sorpresa, el lugar se encontraba vacío, desolado… aunque las puertas si se encontraban abiertas de par en par. Sujetándose con una mano el abrigo, y con la otra aquel folio se adentró al edificio, buscó gente a la que pedirle ayuda, pero recibió la misma respuesta que el resto de su búsqueda; nada. Como última opción se acercó a las pequeñas cabinas del centro y tras varios intentos, pues no solos sus piernas flaqueaban a momentos sino sus manos se encontraban temblorosas, logró marcar el teléfono de urgencias. Pitidos. Estos parecían ser eternos, interminables, hasta que la voz de una mujer se hizo escuchar al otro lado de teléfono. Intentó hablar y pedir ayuda, pero lo único que lograba dejar escapar de entre sus labios era aquella respiración aún mas acelerada, al otro lado, la mujer insistía en recibir respuesta alguna. Lovina, en un último intento inhaló todo lo profundo que pudo sintiendo un terrible dolor recorrerle la espalda y pulmones para soltar un profundo grito antes de dejarse caer desplomada al suelo._

_

* * *

_

**Este es la primera historia que me atrevo a subir ( ojo, subir, no hacer ), y por el momento tengo echos dos capítulos mas además de esta introducción. La historia está basada en una película que vi hace muchísimo, pero que por alguna extraña razón me dio la neura el otro día de imaginarme en esa situación a varios personajes por lo que en un principio no iba a ser de Hetalia, sino un loco crossover. La película se llama " _The Hole_ " -aplausos por la obviedad- Título hispano " _Atrapados_ ". Aún así, si no se ha visto la película la historia se entiende bien... o eso me ha comentado alguien que no la ha visto.**

**Ya sin mas, dejo por hoy la introducción.**


	2. El inicio del fin

**Vale, al subir la historia no me di cuenta que no lo subía en su 'rating'… me disculparán, ya lo he arreglado.**

**Advertencia:**** Muerte de uno o mas personajes, escenas +18, desmadre y cierto OC… ( el porque de el se puede ver mas avanzada la historia ).**

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes aquí anotados me pertenece, mas que la mujer que interroga a Lovina, la cual aún no tiene ni nombre.**

**N/A:**** Freya es el nombre humano que, tras una larga discusión con una amiga, le puse a Bélgica en esta historia, y Derk, tras lo mismo, a Holanda dado que ninguno de los dos tiene nombre humano, los demás mantienen los suyos.**

* * *

Un nuevo día… Desde hacía una semana que aquella mujer trataba que Lovina hablara, pero esta parecía haberse encerrado en si misma respondiendo con agresividad, parecía que cada vez que algún recuerdo volvía a su mente la joven perdía los estribos. Cada vez que eso ocurría aparecía uno de aquellos hombres para llevársela con la escusa que no era bueno forzarla y eso, a la mujer, le desesperaba.

— Bien, Lovina…

— No queríamos ir a la excursión… y Gilbert se ofreció a ayudarnos.

La mujer comprendió que al fin Lovina se estaba abriendo a explicarle lo que había sucedido, por lo que no tardó en tomar bien su bolígrafo y anotar lo sospechoso que pudiera comentar.

— ¿Gilbert? - preguntó para apuntar un sospechoso a la lista.

— Gilbert… - repitió la joven - Es - quedó callada, encorvando parte del cuerpo y alzando las piernas para poder abrazarlas frente al pecho - mi mejor amigo. Estabamos contentos de que se ofreciera a ayudarnos y…

— _¡Tienes que ayudarnos! - gritó la italiana frente a la gran mesa llena de trastos inútiles._

— _¿Por qué debería ayudarte el grandísimo yo? - preguntó un chico de cabello rubio platino, orgulloso de su persona, acomodándose con los codos apoyados en los reposabrazos de aquella silla de escritorio._

_La joven desvió la mirada a un lado jugando de forma distraída con uno de los lápices. El otro sabía de su interés por uno de aquellos jóvenes, aunque ella no lo admitiera abiertamente era algo mas que obvio por sus reacciones, algo que le molestaba de sobremanera._

— _Si el gran yo te ayuda, querré algo a cambio - prosiguió al ver el incómodo silencio que poco a poco les envolvía._

— _¿Qué quieres?_

— _Que después de la excursión aceptes una velada con el gran yo._

— _¿Estás loco? - hinchó los cachetes de forma infantil mientras le arrojaba el lápiz con el que momentos antes jugaba._

— _¡No! - exclamó cubriéndose del intento de ataque. - Deberías estar orgullosa de que mi persona te invite a cenar._

— _Pues no, no lo estoy, y ahora ayúdame. Si consigo no ir a la excursión, y que ellos tampoco, seguro que él me hará caso._

— _Está bien, está bien… pero cállate._

_Era un completo incordio que te agradara el típico modelo de chica tímida y solitaria y que está estuviera prendida hasta los huesos de otro chico, y que precisamente este fuera el típico guaperas del instituto que tiene a todas detrás su sombra por muy imbécil que fuera. _

— _¡Cállate! - prácticamente saltó aquel escritorio que le separaba del chico para abrazarle a modo de agradecimiento. - Dime, ¿cómo me vas a ayudar?_

_El rubio torció el gesto, no tenía muy claro el como o simplemente el porque había accedido a ayudarle con tanta facilidad, y para colmo darle la oportunidad de acercarse al otro. Dio un largo suspiro y trasteó un pequeño ordenador pero al ver que este se negaba a funcionar lo golpeó provocando que la joven diera un brinco._

— _La tecnología se niega a funcionar como debe… ¡soy el gran Gilbert, trasto del demonio! Oh, ya funciona. - Con el dedo señaló la lista de todo el instituto, sonriendo de forma ladina al ver que la chica no entendía. El primer movimiento, hacer que en casa crean que están en la excursión e impedir así una muy larga regaña y a la vez que los de la excursión crean que están en casa, impidiendo una expulsión segura. ¿Cómo hacer eso? Marcó los nombres de la lista ante la atenta mirada de la castaña y tras un solo clic los nombres se marcaron como ausentes. - He pirateado la lista… - respondió a la pregunta que la mirada de la italiana cuestionaba._

— _Oh, ya. ¿Y ahora?_

— _Fácil, búscate un sitio donde esconderte._

— _¡Me ibas a ayudar!_

— _Ya te he ayudado._

— _Vamos, ¡no me jodas! - se acercó peligrosamente al rubio, observándole con una mirada suplicante a la que nadie, y repito NADIE, puede negarse._

— … _- Dejándose vencer por aquella mirada movió aquella silla para poder tener un rápido acceso a los cajones y evitar una cómica situación al caerse al suelo, y tras abrirlo sacó una llave. - Pero prométeme que vendrás con el gran yo a una cena._

_Sin decir palabra le arrebató la llave, inspeccionándola de algún modo. - ¿De donde es?_

— _¿Me has escuchado?_

— _¿Me has escuchado tu a mi?_

— _De un bunque abandonado. Es de cuando la guerra, está en perfecto estado y allí seguro que no os buscarán._

— _Oh… Nos llevarás hasta allí, ¿verdad?_

— _Vale. ¡¿Pero que hay de mi cena? - exclamó al ver como la castaña salía corriendo de allí._

…

— Así que ese tal Gilbert fue quien os mostró el lugar, ¿no? - Lovina simplemente atinó a afirmar con la cabeza. - Bien, pero mejor vamos poco a poco. ¿Por qué no me cuentas de que os conocíais tu y los demás?

— Freya…

…

_Lovina se encontraba en su taquilla recogiendo algunas cosas para la próxima clase cuando se pudo escuchar el ruido de un cuerpo apoyarse sobre el metal._

— _¿No te cansas de ser siempre una perdedora? - la voz de una chica se hizo escuchar al otro lado de la puerta, lo que hizo que la castaña cerrara su taquilla y ver su locutora. _

— _Freya._

— _Que bueno que te sepas mi nombre - Era una joven de cabello rubio y ojos de un profundo verde, algo que en parte envidiaba la italiana. La rubia extendió la mano para juguetear con un mechón castaño de la italiana, provocando que esta se apartara de golpe._

_Tan solo dejó escapar una risita antes de irse rodeada de otras tantas chicas, sin embargo a unos pasos apareció un chico que le detuvo el paso arrastrándola hacia un baño. Como la odiaba… pero sabía que si quería acercarse a cierto castaño debería hacer buenas migas con ella, y en verdad no había nada como ser la mas popular del instituto o al menos ser parte del grupo faldero que la sigue._

— _Jajaja el gran yo ha visto lo ocurrido. ¿Se ha metido mucho contigo?_

— _Piérdete…_

— _Si estás pensando en hacerte su amiga de algún modo, vete olvidando de ello, solo aceptan rubias en su grupo y desgraciadamente la naturaleza jugó mal contigo ya que te hizo castaña._

— _¡Eso es!_

— _¿Eh…?_

_La italiana salió corriendo, estaba claro que con la dirección que había tomado no iba a asistir a clases. El rubio se encogió de hombros y se fue dirección contraria a 'incordiar' - según él, simplemente a dejar que otros pudieran alabar su gran persona - a otros._

_Un nuevo día en el instituto Hetalia, los pasillos estaban repletos de alumnos que iban y venían, la mayoría besando prácticamente por donde pasara cualquier chica rubia, pero para sorpresa, había una nueva._

— _Hola, Antonio - saludó una voz raramente familiar para el nombrado, lo que le hizo voltear para encararle. Su sorpresa fue de forma indescriptible al dar con aquel panorama. La tan conocida italiana a la que hasta hace tan solo unos minutos ignoraba, estaba frente a él… teñida de rubio. Su posición parecía la de toda una busca rollo de una noche; la cintura curvada a un lado y la mano apoyada sobre la cintura mientras con la libre jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo._

— _Qué… ¿Qué coño te has hecho? - Tras dejar una mueca de asco y dejar un Lovina completamente sorprendida se dio media vuelta y se fue, acompañado por su mejor amigo quien parecía mofarse de la situación por todo lo alto._

— _Pe-pero, ¡no hacía falta poner esa cara!_

_Pudo escuchar una risa detrás de ella y por alguna razón su piel se erizó, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. La joven belga se colocó a su lado, dejando caer a propósito unos cuantos papeles al suelo. _

— _Uy, se me han caído… al ver el ridículo que has hecho y lo patética que te has visto. Por cierto, son para ti._

_Al ver como esta se iba seguida por sus secuaces sin cerebro se agachó para recoger los papeles con lentitud, sin que nadie se detuviera a ayudarla. Era desesperante formar parte de un instituto en el que todos te desprecian y buscan nuevas formas de joderte la existencia en el centro y eso a Lovina le hacía replantearse seriamente el haberse ido a estudiar con su hermana allí en Italia, era mejor ser comparadas día si y día también que el infierno en el que estaba viviendo actualmente._

_Al haber recogido todos los papeles salió corriendo, tirándolos en la primera papelera que se encontró y sin mas se metió a la zona de dormitorios, sin importarle que los demás se burlaran de ella por estar cruzando casi todo el centro llorando. Era mejor no dejarse ver. Había enviado a su amigo a comprar otro tinte de su propio color, aunque el otro no había tardado en pedirle algo a cambio ella solo lo había ignorado, y es que cuando se lo planteaba podía llegar a ser bastante… incordio._

…

— ¿Tan mal se llevaban en un principio? - interrumpió sin dejar de anotar.

— … Si. Freya era bastante cruel al principio.

— ¿Al principio?

…

_Ya había caído la noche y la joven italiana se encontraba en el baño quitándose aquel color dorado del cabello, sin dejar de maldecir entre llantos por lo que había ocurrido ese día, no solo había echo el ridículo sino que además 'él' le había mirado asqueado._

— _¿Te ayudo?_

_Dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz, no había escuchado a nadie entrar, aunque claro, como escuchar cuando tienes la mente acordándote de todas las blasfemias existentes. Se incorporó rápidamente, no había acabado de aplicarse el tinte pero la necesidad de encarar a la interrupción en persona le pudo._

— _Siento lo ocurrido hoy. - Se disculpó la rubia belga vistiendo un escueto camisón color crema conjuntado con un batín de seda. Al ver aquel conjunto fino para dormir se observó sus propias pintas, no solo estaba haciendo el ridículo con aquellos alborotados y medio pintados cabellos, sino que además le podía añadir aquel pantalón de pijama rojo adornado con tomates dibujados y unas zapatillas con la enorme cabeza de un conejo, al menos la camisetilla de tirantes era blanca sin dibujo alguno._

— _Si has venido a mofarte mas de mi ya puedes largarte._

— _¡No! No. He ido a tu cuarto, pero me han dicho que estabas en el baño así que he venido aquí. Solo quería disculparme por lo de hoy, sinceramente me pasé un poco_

— …

— _Agacha la cabeza, te ayudo, te irá mejor. - La italiana solo asintió haciendo caso a sus palabras, apoyando las manos en la pica. - ¿Te teñiste solo de rubio para llamar 'su' atención?_

— _Puede - respondió de forma seca._

— _Puedo asegurarte de que las rubias no le llaman mucho la atención, prefiere las castañas._

— _¿Eh?_

— _Claro que siempre están las excepciones. - Sonrió empezando a masajear la cabellera de la otra. - Perdónale también por su actitud, es demasiado idiota a veces._

_Vale, en algo concordaban, y era que el español podía llegar a ser muy idiota, pero ese era en cierto modo 'su encanto'. Rió por lo bajo al escucharle y cerró los ojos, dejándose relajar ante el masaje en el cabello._

— _Y déjame decirte que te ves mas mona de castaña, el rubio no te queda… estás demasiado morenita._

_¿Eso era un cumplido u otra forma de mofarse? Prefirió callar ya que pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como la belga simplemente sonrió lo mas amable que pudo._

…

Por lo que estaba diciendo aquella chica era una contradicción de personalidades, aunque también podría ser la típica que frente a todos debe hacerse las mas importante y a solas venían las disculpas por todo. La mujer simplemente continuó anotando en su hoja… aunque realmente ya había anotado todo lo interesante de la situación.

— Bien, creo que ya mas o menos ligué las cosas, solo no me quedó algo claro. ¿De que conocías a Derk?

— Es el mejor amigo de Antonio.

— Entiendo. Por favor, continua.

— No me acuerdo de mas…

— Hasta ahora íbamos bien, Lovina.

— He dicho, ¡que no me acuerdo de mas!

No solo alzó la voz, sino que además se levantó alborotándose el cabello. Al escuchar el griterío entraron dos hombres corpulentos para evitar cualquier conflicto o lo peor que podría suceder, que Lovina se arrojara contra la mujer a golpearla, que aunque hasta el momento no lo había ni siquiera intentado en ocasiones se mostraba algo frenética o agresiva.

— Está bien, por hoy lo dejaremos así, ¿te parece? Mañana volveré a ver si recuerdas otro poco.

Solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre el banco sofá. Había algo que le quebraba la cabeza. Cada vez que intentaba recordar algo la cabeza le estallaba como si mil taladros estuvieran en función dentro de su cerebro mientras otros cientos tambores retumbaban sin cesar, y lo único que lograba que le viniera a la mente era una imagen que le revolvía el estómago, ¿qué demonios era eso?

Mientras aquellos hombres regresaban a la joven a su habitación la mujer plegó sus cosas con calma, habían demasiados interrogantes que había que resolver cuanto antes mejor, pero parecía que el hasta ahora el único testigo no podría ayudar demasiado a ello. Tras guardar todos los papeles dejó la cámara ya apagada en un rincón que no molestara y salió de aquel cuarto, despidiéndose de los hombres que vigilaban constantemente el lugar.

Mientras tanto, no muy alejado de aquel centro psiquiátrico un hombre de porte fuerte y frívolo hacía acto de presencia en el laboratorio donde se encontraban los otros tres jóvenes. No le hizo falta siquiera decir nada, su único destino fue directo hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, dejando en alto su placa policial.

— Que bueno que has llegado ya.

— Déjate de rollos, Roderich. ¿Has averiguado ya algo?

— Si - respondió colocándose bien las gafas y situándose a un lado de la joven. - Sufría de bulimia.

— Tan joven… - comentó posicionándose al otro lado.

— No hay de que extrañarse, es a esta edad o mas jóvenes cuando tienen esos desórdenes psicológicos por si mismas.

Ambos agacharon la mirada hacia una joven rubia, fría y pálida como la nieve. Sus labios se encontraban morados y su cuerpo desnudo, dejando a ver las claras marcas de una autopsia.

— ¿Ves esto? - preguntó el castaño alzando la diestra de la joven. - Estas marcas en sus uñas indican que llevaba bastante tiempo con una mala alimentación.

— ¿Y los otros dos?

— No lo se aún.

— Pues date prisa, seguimos como al principio.

— Tranquilo, Ludwig, me doy toda la prisa que puedo pero aún no he podido echarles siquiera un vistazo.

— Bien, volveré mañana. Iré a ver como les fue con la única superviviente.

— Pobres chicos… - susurró Roderich llevándose la mano a la cabeza mientras el rubio se dirigía hacia la puerta.

— Encárgate de llamar a sus familiares, siguen preguntando por ellos.

Fue su única palabra al cruzar la puerta. Sin duda podía parecer alguien frío y que ni siquiera le importa la muerte de aquellos jóvenes, pero en el fondo estaba mas preocupado que cualquier otra persona, y eso Roderich lo sabía sin necesidad de preguntarle. No solo se había alistado como policía por ser un amante y obsesionado con las reglas y hacerlas cumplir, sino porque muy en el fondo se preocupaba por los demás… bastante oculta esa faceta.

_Un mal sueño puede hacerte creer que una ficción creada por tu subconsciente es la realidad, te aferras a ello, pero aún así deseas descubrir quien eres en realidad._

— ¿Cómo están mis compañeros? - preguntó escondiendo las manos entre las piernas.

La mujer no sabía que responder, quería que ella misma le dijera la verdad pero parecía que en vez de avanzar retrocedían.

— He preguntado cómo están.

— Bien, bien - mintió, pero la presión pudo con ella.

— ¿Cuándo podré verles?

— Ahm… cuando me cuentes todo.

— Ayer te conté todo lo que sabía.

— Rectifico, todo lo que recordabas. ¿No recordaste nada mas? - al formular aquella pregunta prendió la cámara.

— ¿Si te cuento todo podré verles?

— … Claro, por ello haz un esfuerzo en recordarlo todo.

— Mmm…

— _¿Dónde demonios se metieron los otros dos? - preguntó un inquieto rubio, destrozando algunas hojas que había caído recientemente._

— _La respuesta es la misma que hace dos segundos, ¡no lo se! Y ahora cállate._

— _Jajaja calma, calma. Pronto llegarán y podrás meter ese culo inquieto en el escondite._

_Debido a las hojas del suelo los tres se pusieron en alerta al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, pero pudieron relajarse al ver que solo era Lovina. Vestía con el uniforme de la academia y además llevaba una enorme mochila en la espalda, de la cual colgaban un par de cazuelas._

— _Vaya, vaya… ¿acaso te piensas ir de casa? - se mofó el rubio, recibiendo un golpe por parte de la belga._

— _No seas maleducado, hombre._

— _¡Pero mírale!_

_La italiana no dijo nada, tan solo se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la nariz en reproche, a lo que el castaño rió y volvió su atención al holandés._

— _Solo es precavida, cosa que tu no._

— _Auch. - Se llevó la mano al pecho fingiendo estar herido._

_Mientras los otros dos seguían hablando de a saber que, Lovina giró la mirada por sobre el hombro al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse; su dueño, el único que podía mostrarles donde se esconderían. Con una sonrisa indescriptible, ya que viniendo de él no se podía saber si era por su egocentrismo, simplemente por tener ganas de joder a alguno de los presentes o porque le apetecía sonreír por algo, mostró la llave que abriría la puerta a su libertad durante los próximos tres días._

— _¡Venga, abre ya lo que sea!_

— _Sin prisas, o el grandísimo yo se irá dejándoos aquí tirados._

— _Vamos, no me jodas grandísimo idiota._

— _¡¿Qué has dicho? - Cerró el puño con el que sostenía la llave con fuerza, viendo amenazante al holandés._

— _¡Que abras ya la puñetera puerta! - reprochó al desesperarse la italiana._

— _Creo que será divertido pasar tres días con vosotros - comentó al ver la divertida situación, para él, en la que se habían involucrado su mejor amigo y aquel al que no conocía._

_Al escuchar el reclamo de la joven, Gilbert simplemente apartó con el pie algunas hojas que cubrían un portón de hierro, estarían enterrados bajo tierra durante tres días._

— _¿No está esto muy oscuro? - preguntó el español._

— _Al bajar las escaleras, a la izquierda, está el interruptor - respondió el dueño del bunque._

— _Uy, que miedo~ - la belga ya estaba dentro, en una pequeña plataforma dy hierro, el único apoyo para poder abrir la puerta al subir las escaleras._

— _Eres una miedica - se mofó el holandés al estar ya tras ella._

— _No te metas conmigo._

— _Dejad de pelearos, que se os oye desde aquí. ¡Oye, no veo una mierda aquí abajo!_

— _¿Necesitas gafas, Toño?_

_Mientras los otros tres seguían hablando divertidos Lovina se giró para abrazar a su amigo como agradecimiento. Cuando el español dio con las luces al fin los otros dos exclamaron al ver lo grande que era el lugar, dando la seña a la italiana para que entrara. Al bajar los dos ocupantes de la plataforma se adentró, no sin antes despedirse adecuadamente del que se iba a quedar fuera._

— _Vendré en tres días._

Y ahí empezó la cuenta atrás para ellos.

_Todo había empezado bien, cada uno se preparaba su rincón para dormir; Freya se había traído un colchón hinchable de un color rosa transparente, Derk y Antonio simplemente colocaron una manta en el primer rincón que vieron algo cómodo, y Lovina se había traído un saco de dormir bastante ancho, el cual colocó sobre una madera._

_Los tres días pasaron bastante rápido para el grupo, cuando tuvieron todo recogido aguardaron con sus respectivas bolsas cerca de las escaleras, esperando a que el otro les abriera el portón para poder salir._

… _Pero allí no apareció nadie al caer el sol._

— _¿Se habrá olvidado de nosotros? - preguntó el español con bastante tranquilidad, a diferencia de los otros tres que se habían desesperado desde hacía horas._

— _No… ¡¿en serio? - respondió con otra pregunta el rubio._

— _En serio._

— _Era una pregunta irónica, idiota._

— _Oh… bueno, parece que pasaremos una noche mas aquí. Será mejor que volvamos a preparar los rincones._

— _¿Y si la puerta se abre mientras estamos durmiendo? - Estaba mas que desesperada a punto de híperventilar, negándose a separarse de las escaleras por si acaso aparecía Gilbert._

— _¿Y si te quedas ahí de pie por si abre la puerta y nos avisas cuando lo haga? - parecía que no era la única, ya que el holandés estaba igual._

— _Estás muy irónico hoy. - Antonio ya había estirado de nuevo su manta._

— _Y tu estás demasiado tranquilo._

— _Bueno, seguimos teniendo provisiones, oxigeno no falta y aunque el suelo no es muy cómodo por lo que tendré que ir a un masaje urgente al salir, no puedo quejarme aún. Cuando falte comida y oxígeno ya tendré tiempo para volverme loco. - Soltó una larga risotada, en el fondo si estaba preocupado como los demás, pero si todos se volvían histéricos acabarían matándose entre ellos. - ¿Verdad, Lovina?_

— _¿Eh? Ah, si. - La italiana no había dicho palabra, y es que si decía todo lo que paseaba por su mente acabaría ahuyentando a los tres._

…

— Es decir, pasaron los tres días y ahí no apareció nadie.

— ¿Puedo seguir contando?

— Claro, cuenta.

…

— _Oye, Lovina - intentó llamar la atención de la italiana, acercándose hacia donde esta estaba sentada viendo hervir agua. - ¿Tienes algo para acompañar… esto? - Alzó la mano mostrando una pequeña bandeja._

— _¿Salchichas…? - preguntó torciendo el gesto._

— _¿No te gustan? _

_Esta simplemente negó con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia donde estaba su mochila, rebuscando hasta sacar un par de sobres rojos. - Solo tengo esto._

— _¡Woo! ¡Ketchup! - Dejó la bandeja en el suelo para poder cogerlos. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

— _¿Otra?_

— _Bueno, visto así… ¿Por qué llevas ese mechón siempre así?_

— _¿Mmm?_

_Y entonces, sin pensarlo, el español extendió la mano hasta tomar con la mano aquel rulito que sobresalía de la castaña cabellera, tironeando sin fuerza para no lastimarla; Lovina, al sentir aquella mano precisamente en esa parte de su cabello dio un pequeño brinco sonrojándose abruptamente._

— _Chi…_

— _¿Chi? - preguntó sin soltar aquel mechón._

— _¡Chigui! - Ante la atenta mirada, pues ante aquel grito los otros dos se giraron a verles, se soltó del agarre del español y sin mas le dio un cabezazo en el estómago. - ¡No toques eso! - Se quejó retrocediendo de un tirado por el suelo español, quien se abrazaba el estómago ante tal violencia._

— _¡Te han dado duro! Jajaja eso te pasa por meter mano a quien no debes. - Nada mas acabar aquel comentario dio una nalgada a la rubia, recibiendo un bofetón como consecuencia._

— _Ni te atrevas._

…

En medio de la explicación de la joven el teléfono de la mujer sonó.

— Un momento, por favor.

— Mientras estoy hablando ese trasto debería estar apagado.

Sonrió algo forzada y se levantó, descolgando el móvil. - Ludwig, te tengo dicho que a estas horas estoy con Lovina, no me interrumpas las sesiones.

"— Siento interrumpir tu conversa, pero deberías estar presente. Tenemos a Gilbert ya en comisaría."

— En seguida voy. - Colgó y volvió su atención a la italiana que le miraba curiosa. - Debo irme, ha ocurrido una emergencia con uno de tus amigos.

— Ya veo. Vaya, ya seguiré mañana.

Tras despedirse adecuadamente tomó sus cosas y salió veloz, su meta la comisaría. Lovina le siguió con la mirada en todo momento, esperando que al salir entraran aquellos hombres que la regresaran a su habitación… lo que nadie se dio cuenta, y que no había quedado filmado ya que la cámara estaba apagada, fue la italiana había dibujado una sonrisa de superioridad hasta que la mujer se perdió tras la puerta.

— _Mientes…_

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo.**


	3. Un final feliz

**Este capítulo ya lo tenía echo, pero como andaba de mudanza, el internet no me iba -aburrición mode ON- y algunos reviews me hicieron pensar seriamente sobre como estaba yendo la historia (?) lo hice de nuevo. **

**N/A:**** Por si alguien se confunde en cuanto a los tiempos, ya que puede hacerse algo mas lioso debido a que juego con los tiempos pasado y presente al mismo tiempo, lo que está en cursiva es "pasado" o lo que vendría siendo la historia/recuerdos que cuenta Lovina ( o a partir de este capítulo lo que cuenta Gilbert ), lo que no está en cursiva es el presente~**

**

* * *

**

A penas habían pasado cinco minutos de que la mujer se hubiera marchado cuando Lovina se levantó de su lugar y se acercó rápidamente a aquella cámara apagada, observándola como si fuera una reliquia de museo que solo se puede ver pero no tocar. Aquella sonrisa de superioridad seguía dibujada en su rostro hasta que sus labios se movieron como si quisiera hablar, pero ningún sonido emanó de ellos.

" — ¡Eres un maldito cabronazo!"

" — Parece que alguien está celosa… jaja"

" — ¡¿Pero a ti que coño te pasa? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza, joder!"

Aquellas frases surcaron su mente como un taladro, provocando que se llevara las manos a la cabeza y se encogiera en su lugar, gritando incoherencias hasta que los hombres entraron a llevársela de nuevo.

Media hora después, en la comisaría mas cercana de aquel centro, la mujer que se encargaba de cuestionar a Lovina hacia acto de presencia a un lado de Ludwig, el hombre encargado de descubrir lo que había ocurrido en aquel bunque.

— ¿Ha dicho algo?

— Nada interesante. Solo ha dicho lo que ya sabemos, que Lovina está loca. - Debido a ese comentario recibió un codazo por parte de la mujer. - … Y que miente, que él no era su mejor amigo.

— ¿De verdad?

El rubio alemán tan solo afirmó con la cabeza dejando que la mujer se adelantara y entrara al salón del interrogatorio.

— Hola, Gilbert. Soy la persona que está interrogando a Lovina y tu fuiste el primero que ella nombró. ¿Fuiste en verdad la persona que los encerró en aquel bunque?

— ¡¿Qué? ¡El gran yo solo cumplió su puto capricho!

— ¿Su capricho?

— ¿Qué fue lo que esa furcia les contó de mi?

— ¿Perdón? Primero, aquí las preguntas las hago yo. Segundo, pensaba que eran muy buenos amigos como para que la insultes así…

— ¿Su mejor amigo…? ¡No! Y ya he dicho que sin un abogado no hablaré.

— … Está bien. Mañana seguirás este interrogatorio con mi compañero Ludwig, espero que tu versión concuerde con la de Lovina ya que hay tres muertos, y precisamente tu eres el único apunto de aposentar el culo en la silla. - Y tras dejar un Gilbert a cuadros se levantó para salir de aquel cuarto, azotando puertas en su camino.

Primero Lovina se negaba a hablar y cuando al fin lo hacía dejaba escapar un único nombre, Gilbert, su supuesto mejor amigo ya que este negaba serlo. ¿Quién mentía? Era demasiado pronto como para empezar a tachar a uno de los dos como mentiroso, pero no lo era para terminar la versión de la única víctima. Echó una rápida mirada al reloj, podría regresar y terminar aquella historia, así que sin mas demora y sin decir nada regresó, llegando justo al momento en el que Lovina estaba comiendo pacíficamente. No quiso entrometerse así que tomó asiento en el pasillo a la espera de que esta terminara.

— Buenas tardes, ¿es la encargada de interrogar a Lovina Vargas? - la voz de un hombre de hizo escuchar antes de que pudiera sacar sus apuntes.

— ¿Mmm…? Si, yo misma.

— Estupendo. Yo soy su médico, solo quería avisar que si desea terminar sus preguntas debería hacerlo hoy mismo, su familia quiere llevársela a casa y su estado no es tan "crítico" como para tenerla encerrada.

— Oh, estupendo. Que bueno que vine… muchas gracias por avisarme, procuraré terminar hoy mismo.

En apenas unos diez minutos la italiana salía del comedor sonriendo, faceta que desapareció al ver aquella mujer. Frunció el gesto y se acercó a esta.

— Me han dicho que mañana me voy a casa, ¿por eso ha vuelto hoy?

— No exactamente, pero ya me han avisado así que parece que ésta será nuestra última visita. ¿No es genial?

— …

La mujer sonrió mientras se levantaba, llevándose consigo a la castaña sin compañía de aquellos hombres que hasta ahora parecían atosigar todo el rato a la joven, cosa que la alivió ya que conseguían ponerle de los nervios incluso a ella. Una vez en aquel salón donde la italiana parecía explayarse encendió la cámara y tomó asiento, dejando toda la libertad a la otra.

— Mañana podré verles de nuevo, ¿verdad? - preguntó acercándose a la única ventana. - Soy feliz, no me quieren decir nada sobre ellos.

— … Bueno, será si tu madre te deja ir a verlos.

— ¡Ella hará lo que yo diga! Ella no estuvo allí encerrada casi hasta mori-

— Lovina, cuanto antes acabemos esto antes podrás ir a tu habitación y aguardar mañana - cortó en seco a la menor, el médico había dicho que no era algo tan crítico, pero no que estuviera en perfecto estado.

_La joven italiana se encontraba escribiendo algo en uno de los cartones que había conseguido de entre los alimentos que ya habían desaparecido, mientras los otros tres se miraban entre ellos y se reían por lo bajo, entonces el español señaló uno de los tubos sobresalientes de las paredes y el rubio se acercó a este, mandando a joder con el dedo a quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado. Al momento en el que la castaña se levantó los otros se colocaron en circulo y leyeron lo que esta había escrito._

— _Eh… ¡Esto es tu jodida culpa, Lovina! - gritó el holandés evitando que se le escapara la risa._

— _¡Eso! Y… Casi preferiría haberme ido a la excursión a estar aquí encerrado contigo - prosiguió un español confundido, intentando leer lo que ponía en el cartón._

_Hubo unos segundos en que nadie se atrevió a decir nada, se podían apreciar las risas de los cuatro por lo bajo, evitando no ser escuchados ni siquiera por los presentes._

— _Pues… ¡Pues ojala hubieras ido! Así no tendría que ver tu apestosa cara las 24 horas! - espetó de la nada Lovina, señalando descaradamente a un español que al verse apuntado enarcó la ceja, como si eso no hubiera estado planeado._

— _¡¿Qué?_

— _¡Callaros de una maldita vez! ¡Aquí todos sabemos que es tu culpa, Lovina! ¡Y gracias a ti se me han acabado mis cremas para la cara! Deberás pagarme las próximas._

_Ante eso tanto Lovina como los otros dos chicos quedaron estupefactos, tardando varios segundos en poder reaccionar. El primero en hacerlo fue Derk, llevándose una mano a la boca y la otra al estómago para intentar acallar la carcajada que aquello le había provocado, Lovina, quien estaba cerca de la rubia, se alejó como quien no quiere la cosa colocando un rostro casi de espanto… parecía que incluso se había creído el comentario, por último, Antonio, negó con la cabeza como si eso fuera algo inútil y que no remediaría nada, pero al ver como los otros se divertían insultándose entre ellos fue contagiado por sus risas._

— _¡Eres… - llamó la atención de la castaña, quien se había quedado sin ideas de que poder decir; - una maldita puta!… ¿Qué? - susurró encogiéndose de hombros al notar la mandíbula casi desencajada de la insultada y como los otros dos parecían no cuadrar lo dicho. - Me rindo, esa puerta no se va a abrir por mas que nos tiremos de los pelos._

— _¡Oye! ¿Me has llamado puta y quieres que me quede tan pancha? ¡Imbécil!_

_Y así fue como, tras dejar escapar una larga risa, el castaño acabó siendo perseguido por una furiosa italiana mientras Freya simplemente parecía hacerse la manicura y Derk leer un cómic por tercera vez. Habían perdido toda esperanza de poder salir de ahí, en lo que quedó de día los chicos trataron de hacer una antena con los materiales que habían por ahí e intentar conseguir algo de cobertura en los móviles, mientras que las chicas habían tratado de echar abajo el fino muro que les impedía seguir un pasillo subterraneo… quizá llevara a otra salida no cerrada. Pero nada, ni cobertura ni una ruta aleatoria para poder salir._

_Ninguno se imaginó que lo habían conseguido._

_Al amanecer, justo cuando el sol daba mas en aquella zona del bosque y mientras los chicos dormían, un hilo de luz se infiltró en aquella oscura zona, dando primero de lleno a la italiana y así despertarla… aunque tardó en reaccionar. Segundos mas tarde la puerta de aquel bunque se había abierto por completo, sin dejar ver al culpable de aquel infierno o en su defecto a su salvador._

— _¡La puerta! - gritó la rubia al ver tanta claridad en el lugar y notando como la castaña simplemente observaba el vacío de aquella apertura, soñolienta y casi sin saber ni quien era ella._

— _¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Al final funcionó! - tanto el español como el rubio se levantaron de golpe de su rincón, vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior._

— _¿Qué demo- - Lovina no parecía salir de su trance aún, hasta que cierto español se acercó a ella eufórico y sin explicación alguna la besó. - ¡¿Qué haces, pervertido?_

— _¡Tenías razón! Dijiste que Gilbert debería querer que te odiáramos, ¡la puerta se ha abierto!_

_El motivo por el que el día anterior de jactaban e insultaban a la italiana era por la brillante idea de esta de jugar al "Odia a Lovina, insúltala y lo que quieras pero ni se te ocurra pegarla". Sabía de la obsesión de Gilbert por ella, sabía que este les habría estado observando o escuchando y que, a pesar de haber estado encerrados, se habían divertido juntos y eso debería estarle carcomiendo las entrañas, de ahí que se le ocurriera la brillante idea de hacerle creer lo contrario… hacerle feliz sería su pase a la libertad._

_Al reaccionar y ver como el portón estaba abierto de par en par, pudiendo ver el exterior y la fresca brisa de la mañana golpearle las entrañas, se levantó cubriéndose curiosamente con una camiseta del castaño._

— Nos abracemos, gritemos e incluso lloremos de felicidad… y final feliz a una historia de terror. - Durante la explicación Lovina había tomado asiento en el sofá de enfrente a la mujer que escuchaba. Se golpeó las rodillas dándole el toque final a su historia y se encogió de hombros.

Nada cuadraba. Según esa historia TODOS seguían vivos, habían logrado salir en perfecto estado y felices… sin embargo cuando encontraron a Lovina esta estaba en un pésimo estado, cubierta de sangre y alguna que otra herida; remate final, los demás todos muertos. Estaba claro que habría perdido el tiempo escuchando una historia ficticia con un final hermoso de no haber sido por el único nombrado - y con vida - por la única superviviente.

Sin despedirse de la italiana salió de aquel salón, llevándose consigo la cámara para poder verla durante la noche.

Esa noche, nadie, además de la castaña, pudo dormir tranquilo.

— ¡No hice nada! Eso solo es una basta de mentiras. - Como habían quedado, al día siguiente el interrogatorio de Gilbert se llevaría a cabo.

— Por enésima vez, ¡me vas a decir, si o si, si tu fuiste quien los encerró ahí abajo! - un alemán empezaba a perder los papeles, e incluso se podía ver que lo habría amenazado con su arma de no haber entrado su compañera a tiempo.

— Antes de eso, quiero que digas de que conocías a Lovina. - Aquel fue el saludo de la mujer, haciendo que el rubio fornido retrocediera para darle paso.

— Lovina era… la segunda mas puta de la academia. Le gustaba fumar y beber a escondidas en su habitación junto a su compañera Freya. Podría decirse que ellas eran las que mandaban sobre todas las chicas.

Justo cuando entró había traído consigo la misma cámara con la que había grabado a la italiana, solo que con una cinta nueva para la versión del chico. Tomó asiento tras pedirle al fornido un par de cafés; mientras no se negara a corroborar sería amable con él, ahora, una vez callara se acabarían las contemplaciones ya que no estaba para juegos esa mañana.

— Prosigue, por favor.

— Aún así ella me gustaba, y si, fui yo quien les dio la llave del bunque. ¡Pero no los encerré! Ella sola se había montado su película, yo solo le di la llave, piratee la lista y ya no supe mas de ella hasta que me enteré que había desaparecido.

— Pero sabías donde estaban, ¿por qué no avisaste de ello?

— ¡Porque el gran yo pensaba que estaban bien y si lo hacía me mataba!

La madre del joven, quien también había asistido junto al abogado, se levantó de su sitio para propinarle un bofetón a su hijo e irse de aquella sala sin decir nada, dejando tanto al rubio alemán, que justo entraba con lo pedido, como a su compañera con la boca abierta.

_Ficción y realidad, enemigos natos apunto de enfrentarse cara a cara._

_

* * *

_

**En el anterior no respondí reviews porque básicamente decían que interesaba la historia, aún así gracias a quienes se tomaron unos segundos/minutos en dejar su huella ;D Para los que no vieron la película... ¿Quién creen que ganará esta batalla? ¿La ficción o la realidad?**

**Ahora, respondiendo los del "primer" capítulo~ **

**Sppirit: D: no me diste mi galleta por seguirla! XD Por favor, no te mueras u_u no quiero que me encierren por asesina**

**LovinaxTonio95: Me gusta tu nick… xD! Sorry si el final quedó como lioso, pero es que ni siquiera lo revisé/corregí antes de subirlo. Estaba ( y medio sigo ) de mudanzas y aproveché un momento que me dejaron tiempo libre para subirlo~**

**Aliasboa: ¿Miedo? D: la historia en teoría no es de terror... ¿o si...? xD Bueno, en todo caso mas adelante, aún no (?)  
**

**Este capítulo ha sido cortado, de ahí que quede algo corto y sin "enigma" al final. Pero es que sino se mezclaban… - sigue en el próximo capítulo - ( entre hoy y mañana será subido~ )**


	4. ¿Verdad silenciada? Secreto

**la nueva historia de Lovina por la contada anteriormente. **

**Este capítulo lo hice escuchando Exec-Flip-Arphage**

**Advertencia: Insinuación de "Bélgica/Roma" y España/Bélgica... y mas que insinuación, un claro Holanda/Bélgica a partir de aquí.**

* * *

— Auch - se sobó la mejilla viendo su madre marcharse de aquella forma tan brusca. - … ¿Ha grabado eso?

— Ajá… - respondió la mujer intentando salir de su trance. Hizo un gesto con la mano invitándole a que siguiera, mientras su compañero les tendía las bebidas.

_Los pasillos de la academia se encontraban concurridos, a penas podía pasar una sola persona sin tener que ir empujando a los demás, pero eso a 'ellas' no les importaba. Dos jóvenes caminaban con aires de superioridad, siendo seguidas por un sequío de chicas. Freya, la mas popular del edificio en compañía de su mejor amiga, Lovina, se encaminaban hacia su habitación… no sin antes piropear a un par de chicos a su paso. Una vez allí dentro las demás se quedaron fuera._

_Lovina se acercó a la ventana y la abrió de par en par para poder encenderse un cigarro mientras que su compañera se tiraba en la cama, sacando del cajón una botella de licor._

— _De esta excursión no pasa, querida - comentó la rubia tras darle un largo sorbo a la botella._

— _¿De qué coño hablas? - la italiana imitó los gestos de la otra, tirándose de cualquier manera sobre la cama libre y arrebatándole la botella._

— _Ya sabes a que me refiero… allí no nos podrán impedir entrar en las habitaciones de los chicos._

— _No me jodas. Aquí lo haces igual aunque esté prohibido. - Dio una calada al cilindro, desviando la mirada de su compañera a la ventana para ver al grupo de chicas que se habían quedado fuera, ahora frente esta. - ¿Acaso no tenéis nada que hacer?_

— _Dime que no te gustaría echarle un buen polvo a uno de los chicos en medio de la nada, pudiendo gritar todo lo que se te antoje._

— _Olvídame. - Tras darle un largo sorbo a la botella se la tiró._

— _¡Eh! Eso significa que si… ¡Dime, dime! ¿Quién es el afortunado?_

_La italiana tan solo vio de reojo a su amiga, disimulando un basto sonrojo que se tiñó en sus mejillas, sin embargo este no pasó desapercibido por la rubia, quien nada mas darse cuenta saltó de su cama para irse a lanzar sobre la castaña._

— _¡No! - espetó en juego._

— _¡¿Qué? No he dicho nada._

— _No necesito que me digas nada, te conozco demasiado bien._

— _Pues va, so lista. Dime quien._

— _El amigo ese de Derk…_

_Aquel sonrojo se acentuó notoriamente, y por si quedaba duda alguna Lovina se incorporó dejando que la rubia cayera a un lado, además de que la empujó sin demasiada fuerza haciendo que esta solo se riera._

— _Que te jodan._

_Se levantó de la cama dejando aquel cilindro entre labios y se encaminó a una de las cajoneras, de donde sacó un pequeño diario y de el una fotografía. Freya, curiosa, se levantó para seguirla y apoyó el mentón sobre su amiga al reconocer rápidamente al castaño de la foto._

— _¿Te ayudo a conquistarlo?_

_Con esa pregunta tan solo se ganó una mirada fulminante por parte de la castaña. Odiaba en sobre manera que la rubia fuera mejor que ella a la hora de ligar con los chicos, además de que era notoriamente mas guapa que ella y -lo peor de todo- que tenía menos pecho, lo que le hacía no entender el porque._

— _Tengo una idea… - susurró deshaciéndose del casi agarre de la rubia para acercarse a la ventana y sentarse en esta, viendo a lo lejos a Derk y su mejor amigo, Antonio, jugando al futbol con el resto del equipo. - Nos saltamos la excursión, tu te encargas de invitarles y yo de encontrar el sitio._

— _¿Mmm…? Una fuga. ¡Interesante! Echo._

— Dos horas después me pidió la llave y el favor de borrarles de la lista - terminó el rubio removiendo aquel plástico por cuchara del café.

— ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó el alemán, irritado por seguir con lo mismo.

— ¡Señor! Una llamada desde el hospital. Lovina ya ha sido dada de alta y se dirige a su casa, pero ha pedido ver el bunque.

El rubio acusado observó con interés al joven intruso, antes de escuchar que iba a ser encerrado hasta llegar al fondo de todo. Dos horas mas tarde, fue soltado en libertad.

Al fin estaba en su casa, podía vestir lo que a ella se le antojara y comer lo mismo, por lo que nada mas su madre se despidió de ella por tener que ir a trabajar se fue directa a la cocina, cogiendo algunas galletas como picoteo para irse a su habitación, tirarse en la cama de cualquier manera y revisar algunas revistas viejas. Nada mas leyó un par de páginas antes de arrojar todas las revistas al suelo, comerse una de las galletas e irse al armario.

_La realidad también puede ser acallada._

Algo llamó su atención, se había escuchado como el romper de un cristal. Tras cambiarse la camisa por una negra ceñida bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con los cristales de la cocina rotos. Se alarmó y lo primero que hizo fue correr al cajón a por un cuchillo.

— ¡Tu! ¡¿Por qué le haces eso al gran yo? - un rubio histérico se lanzo sobre la joven, rodeándole el cuello como si intentara ahogarla.

— ¡Ngh! ¡N-no se… no se de que me hablas! - intentó soltarse, sentía la respiración cortada debido a aquel brazo rodearle.

— Me has jodido la vida - susurró soltándola, viéndola con pequeñas lágrimas sobresalir de sus ojos.

Tenía miedo. Ser asaltada en tu propia casa por alguien histérico no es muy confiable precisamente, por lo que al sentir que le soltaba se apartó rápidamente. Al ver como de nuevo amenazaba con estrangularla le amenazó con el cuchillo y salió corriendo por la puerta rota, lanzando el objeto al jardín y no tener esa molestia en manos. Era consciente de lo que el otro venía buscando, Gilbert era consciente de que a Lovina no le faltaba ningún tornillo -como todos pensaban- y que le había inculpado expresamente. Corrieron por largo rato, era lo malo de vivir apartado de la sociedad, lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio era asustar a la italiana y que dijera la verdad, saliendo inmune de aquella falsa acusación, pero la joven pensaba que quería matarla, de ahí que sus pies corrieran todo lo posible hasta que sus piernas decayeron en medio un pequeño puente.

— ¡No me hagas daño, Gilbert! - gritó al verle a escasos metros de ella. - En serio, ¡no se de que narices me hablas!

— Lo sabes bien, culpaste al gran yo de la muerte de todos tus amiguitos putos.

" Amiguitos putos… "; frunció el gesto y se levantó arrojándose con toda su furia hacia aquel con título de amigo. Se había vuelto una batalla incontrolable entre ambos, buscaban la caída del otro fuera cual fuera el método, hasta que las manos de la italiana rodearon el frágil cuello del mayor, apretándolo tan fuerte como sus fuerzas le permitieron. Por mas que el chico intentaba soltarse, la necesidad del aire poco a poco aflacaba sus fuerzas, todo empezaba ha hacerse borroso, los sonidos de la naturaleza ha hacerse un eco profundo hasta que al final todo se volvió silencioso.

— Tu… nunca me delatarás, Gilbert.

Quizá no escuchaba, pero si había podido leer el movimiento de sus labios. Sus orbes se ensancharon, había sido aposta todo. La italiana al ver su reacción sonrió ladino y ante aquel rostro morado y la escasez por intentar soltarse se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

— Adiós, mi querido mejor amigo. Fue un gran honor tener la ayuda del grandioso tu…

Según se fue incorporando fue soltando el agarre, provocando que el aire impactara de lleno con el chico, el cual no pudo mas que toser intentando recuperar todo el aliento antes de sentir un empujón y como en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo impactaba de lleno contra el agua. Poco a poco sus pulmones se llenaron de agua, no podía simplemente no respirar, la falta de aire anterior le había impedido poder dejar de toser y ahora… su cuerpo era empujado por millones de agujas que a la vez se clavaban en su cuerpo. El agua bajaba con furia aquella zona y la falta de calor por ser invierno impidieron movimiento alguno por su parte; y así la verdad fue acallada.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada regresó a su casa, recogiendo el desastre que se había montado con el forcejeo anterior hasta que su madre regresó. En segundos sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarse a su madre. Había sido atacada por su mejor amigo y su madre lo notificó.

Cinco horas después el cuerpo pálido de Gilbert fue encontrado río abajo, sin vida y con la llave del bunque en el bolsillo. El culpable había muerto y la prueba refutable se encontraba en su ropa…

¿Caso cerrado?

— Me gustaría ver el agujero - comentó dos días después del suceso una italiana parada en comisaría.

— No creo que sea buena idea, Lovina - respondió la mujer encargada de Lovina los días anteriores.

— Hhe dicho que quiero verlo, ¡ahora!

— Está bien, llévala. Ya está casi limpio el lugar, pero será mejor que vaya su anterior médico con vosotras por si acaso - un Ludwig entrometido hizo aparición, entregándole las llaves de su coche a su compañera. - Quizá allí dentro sus ideas se aclaren.

Aquello último no fue escuchado por la joven italiana, pues había salido corriendo hacia el aparcamiento de la comisaría. La detective tan solo suspiró resignada, pensaba que ya habría acabado con todo aquello al encontrar el culpable, pero el rubio alemán parecía querer saber que les ocurrió a los demás, como si no se creyera lo que decía el forense.

El camino fue silencioso, Lovina observaba el camino como una niña pequeña que es llevada a un parque de atracciones por primera vez, aunque el camino era tan simple como si fuera hacia la academia en la que había estado encerrada tanto tiempo. Al llegar bajó del coche de un salto, pero al ver la entrada al bunque lleno de policías o incluso personal del ejercito la intimidó de tal forma que estuvo por salir corriendo de no haber sido porque la detective apareció por detrás, tomándola de los hombros.

— Si no quieres entrar podemos irnos.

— Quiero entrar - su tono no pareció muy convencido.

Las miradas recayeron en su persona según avanzaban hacia la entrada, algunas acusadoras, otras simplemente de lástima. La escalera que ella recordaba había sido sustituida por una de madera mas estable, y el interior estaba mucho mas iluminado de lo que recordaba. Entonces en su mente impactaron risas que reconoció rápidamente, gemidos y por último gritos que no podía entender. Sacudió la cabeza y bajó las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de los que la supervisaban, entre ellos el rubio alemán que acababa de llegar con el médico que había estado a cargo de la joven en el hospital.

— Todo es… tan diferente a como lo recordaba.

— La mayoría de los objetos que quedaron están en comisaría como pruebas, lo que queda son solo equipos para saber que fue lo que pasó entre vosotros aquí dentro - respondió calmado el alemán.

— ¿Lo que pasó? Ya lo conté.

— … Como sea. Debemos corroborar tus palabras.

Pasaron los minutos, la italiana observaba todo, se adentraba por los diferentes rincones hasta que se paró en una enorme mancha de sangre en el suelo. Se quedó viéndola, en completo silencio hasta que una voz llamó su atención, se giró para encarar a su locutora, parecían que estaban solas.

— ¿Sabe? Antonio besaba como los dioses.

Ante la cara perpleja de la mujer rió por lo bajo, iniciando un paso lento entre las maderas que sostenían el techo del lugar.

_La belga entraba con aires de superioridad en el cambiador del equipo de futbol, pasando entre los cuerpos desnudos de los jugadores que ya habían tomado una ducha, hasta que al fin se adentró a las duchas donde se encontraban Derk y Antonio, hablando de a saber que. El español, al verla, sonrió ladino y salió con toda la calma del lugar, dejando a su amigo y la belga a solas._

— _Quería hablar con los dos, pero me conformaré con hablar contigo._

— _Vaya, ¡¿qué modales son esos? Me estoy duchando - a pesar de intentar sonar a reproche sus labios se habían torcido en una sonrisa lasciva. - ¿Qué se te ofrece, encanto?_

— _El día de la excursión Lovina y yo montaremos una fiesta, y quiero que vengáis tu y Antonio._

— _¿Quiénes irán? _

— _Solos… los cuatro._

_Derk se relamió el labio ante aquella tentadora oferta, acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia. _

— _Cuenta con nosotros._

_Freya dejó que se acercara, pasando el índice por el bien formado pecho del otro. Al notar aquella pequeña caricia Derk extendió la mano para manosear con todo descaro la zona baja de la belga._

— _¡Oye! Guarda para esa noche, lobo._

_Y así, tras señalar el miembro semi despierto del holandés se dio media vuelta para irse por donde vino._

_El día había llegado, Lovina había llevado mas cargamento del necesario ganándose la burla de los dos chicos. Tras fulminarlos con la mirada abrió el bunque con la llave que le había dado Gilbert. Las primeras horas pasaron lentas, cada cual preparaba su rincón para dormir y la italiana se distraía a ratos en ver como el español acababa golpeándose en juego con su amigo por algún que otro comentario indebido. _

— _¡Esta noche no va a dormir nadie! - la noche había llegado, y el holandés había preparado un pequeño carro con ruedas que encontró en el lugar con todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas, desde las mas suaves hasta las mas fuertes._

_Para esa noche, el holandés había decidido vestirse con una simple camisa blanca con rallas negras y unos tejanos algo ceñidos y desgastados, a diferencia de su amigo que vestía una camiseta ajustada color blanco bajo un chaleco negro, con unos tejanos iguales que su amigo a diferencia que eran piratas. Las chicas habían optado por algo mas provocativo; Freya vestía unos pantalones negros de cintura baja y ajustados, enseñando las tirillas de un tanga rojo, y un top de lentejuelas morado y espalda abierta, Lovina unos shorts rojos y una camisetilla de manga corta que tapaba hasta bajo el pecho color blanca, formando así los colores de su bandera junto a su turbante verde._

_El español se acercó al altillo en el que estaban bailando las chicas demasiado pegadas, extendiéndoles una pequeña bolsa y la italiana se agachó para tomarla. Al incorporarse la belga le arrebató la bolsa y al abrirla exclamó alzando la diestra._

— _¡Esto si va a ser una buena fiesta!_

_Curiosa, la italiana observó que había en su interior. A primera vista parecían simplemente cigarrillos liados, pero cuando Freya sacó uno y lo prendió el olor delató cual era el añadido; marihuana, o cannabis. Hizo un gesto de desagrado, beber y fumar cigarrillos todo lo que quisiera, ahora, drogarse… no lo había echo nunca. Si en algún momento había llamado la atención del español gracias al atuendo lo perdió ante aquel gesto, dato que no pasó desapercibido por la belga. Sin venir a cuento, Freya tomó de la cintura a la italiana con la mano libre, dio una calada y sin mas la besó, soltando todo el humo en el interior de aquella boca italiana, que algo dudosa lo aspiró para repetir el mismo proceso hasta que en ambas faltó el aire. Al separarse, ambas bajaron la mirada hacia los chicos… estaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el español incluso tenía la boca semiabierta de la impresión mientras que Derk simplemente dejó caer cómicamente la lata de cerveza que llevaba en la mano. Tardaron algunos segundos en reaccionar, y al hacerlo el holandés silbó emocionado mientras que el castaño tan solo agitó la mano gritando un "¡yo también quiero!"._

_La noche pasó como una tranquila fiesta, las chicas bailaban cada vez mas pegadas para deleite de los chicos, mientras que estos seguían bebiendo sin moderación hasta que el rubio al intentar acercarse a las chicas acabó tropezándose consigo mismo y cayó al suelo._

— _¡Se ajabó er meber! - replicó desde el suelo, escuchando las carcajadas de los otros tres._

_Ese había sido el acto que había dado como final a la bebida… claro, solo a la bebida, porque al lograr incorporarse se acercó a la belga arrebatándosela a su amiga y así bailar con ella, mientras que esta le ofrecía de rato en rato nuevas caladas al cilindro. Al sentirse sola, Lovina desvió la mirada hacia el español, quien tan solo se hizo el loco dejando su vaso a medio beber a un lado para ir a por la bolsa en la que aún quedaban varios "canutos"._

_Poco a poco Derk se fue llevando a la belga al rincón en el que había montado una improvisada cama, el cual no era mas que unas maderas utilizadas antaño para una litera sostenidas de la pared por cadenas. Al llegar allí la empujó algo brusco para que cayera sobre la madera, acto que llamó la atención tanto de Lovina como de Antonio. Entre risas, la rubia se dejó hacer, permitiendo así al holandés tocar a su antojo su delgado cuerpo y sin darse cuenta tenía un español que quería unirse a esa fiesta, acabando con el español por el extremo superior y el holandés por el inferior. Antonio, al no ver que la belga se quejara de su presencia extendió las manos para subir aquella tela que impedía acceder por completo a su pecho, teniendo la ayuda de la rubia que se incorporó._

_Parecía que aquel trío se había olvidado de la cuarta presencia, que lentamente la diversión incluso por el simple respirar de cualquiera se fuera tornando en una incontrolable furia. Solo le bastó ver como su amiga se dejaba desnudar lentamente por aquellos dos hambrientos lobos para que se le encendiera la mecha y pronto estallara. A paso rápido se acercó al español, lo cogió con fuerza del pelo y lo levantó rápidamente, para golpearlo contra la pared sin pudor alguno. El español no se conformó con gruñir al sentir el tirón, sino que al sentir el golpe gritó adolorido y se dejó caer sentado al suelo, sobándose la cabeza. Su amigo parpadeó algo confuso, pero al momento soltó una larga carcajada, acompañado por la rubia que además aplaudía._

— _¡Eres un maldito cabronazo! - replicó la italiana, apunto de estallar a llorar por la rabia._

— _Parece que alguien está celosa… jaja - se hartó el holandés de ambos, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de la belga, que aún seguía animando a la italiana._

— _¡¿Pero a ti que coño te pasa? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza, joder! - Antonio, al apartar la mano del golpe pudo ver que le había echo una herida ya que tenía la mano manchada de sangre. - Como una puta cabra…_

_La fiesta terminó. Minutos después la belga se quitó de bajo Derk para irse a cambiar por el pijama, el "subidón" empezaba ha hacer su descenso y quedaba claro que en su amigo provocaba muy mal genio. Fastidiado, Derk tan solo se deshizo de la ropa, quedando en ropa interior para meterse bajo las sábanas a dormir. El español seguía cabreado por lo que sin medir palabra con nadie cruzó el amplio lugar para darse un paseo, rechistando por lo bajo, para calmarse un rato; al hacerlo se fue a su cama mal montada sin quitarse ni siquiera los zapatos._

— _Vaya mierda de fiesta… - comentó lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por el español mientras se iba a su rincón._

— _Es tu jodida culpa - respondió, aún sobándose la herida. - Que mala ostia…_

— _Si es que Antonio, ¡no te das ni cuenta, tío! - el comentario del español fue escuchado por la mas lejana, Freya, que no tardó en defender a su amiga._

— _Español tenía que ser - añadió un ya adormilado Derk._

— _¡¿Queréis callaros?_

_La noche parecía que había llegado a su fin para los cuatro, parecía… ya que cuando todas las luces se apagaron se escucharon pasos que se acercaban hacia la puerta del bunque._

* * *

**Bueno... eh... ¡no me maten! Los que hayan visto la película se habrán dado cuenta que he cambiado algunas escenas ( no la he seguido al pie de la letra ), como la de la fiesta... he omitido la cocaína o lo que sea que se metan los personajes de la peli. Ya bastante me costó imaginarme a un Antonio o a Bélgica fumando canutos como locos como para encima acabar como unos yonkis.**

**LovinaxTonio95: De nada xD bueno, aquí se puede ver que no, no la dijo... **

**Sppirit: Vale, entonces me guardo las galletas para comerlas con los chocolates xD me diste la merienda de la semana por seguir la historia (?)**

**MinnieLuna: Ooh! Ya. Bueno, como dije no la estoy siguiendo al pie de la letra... hace mucho que la vi y pues no recuerdo la mayoría de las escenas pequeñas, sin relevancia vamos, y otros datos que cambié.  
**


	5. Batalla ganada

Aquella mujer que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio mientras escuchaba la nueva historia de la castaña italiana alzó la mano para poder masajearse la sien, ¿eso era una confesión? Buscó con la mirada a su compañero, pero este parecía que estaba arriba.

_Los pasos rompían el silencio del lugar, se podían escuchar torpes pero veloces, la belga creyó que sería el español que se habría replanteado las cosas y habría captado el porque de la ira anterior de la italiana, mientras que esta, creía que serían los dos chicos ir a por la belga. La respuesta pronto llegó, escuchando la piel rozar el plástico y las risas bajas de la rubia. Tanto el español como la italiana movieron la mirada para ver, con la poca luz que se filtraba por a saber donde, la silueta del rubio desnudando sin pausa alguna a la rubia._

— _Shh… si alzas la voz nos van a escuchar - espetó en un susurro Derk al ver como la rubia no dejaba de reírse,_

— _Tarde, ya os hemos escuchado - Lovina se adelantó encendiendo la pequeña luz de aceite que tenía a un lado de su saco de dormir, viendo como en parte su teoría era errónea pues el español seguía en su rincón, viendo y al parecer sin intención de levantarse._

_El castaño apartó la mirada algo envidioso de los otros dos, pero al fin y al cabo sin mucho interés en seguir la fiesta, ¿el por qué? Simple, la cabeza le taladraba como mil demonios. Al dar con la castaña esta le estaba bien fijamente y ante el silencio entre ambos tan solo levantó el saco de dormir en señal de que le acompañara durante esa noche y, quien sabe, acabar como los otros dos._

— _Sigue soñando - dicho eso se dio media vuelta tapándose hasta las orejas._

_Volvió a apagar la luz, si no iba a tener juerga mejor dormirse ya y no seguir escuchando a los otros dos, y menos si pensaban tener tema._

_La mente de Freya seguía en el mundo de yupilandia, es decir, pronto se olvidó de los otros dos al sentir las manos del holandés recorrerle el cuerpo hasta dar con la molesta ropa interior. Rió por lo bajo mientras el rubio escondía el rostro entre su pecho descubierto, sacudiendo la cabeza para un disfrute propio del que, quizá al salir no volvería a sentir. Mientras con una mano inquieta masajeaba uno de sus senos como si se le fuera la vida en ello, provocando ciertos jadeos en la rubia, la otra mano retiraba lenta y tortuosamente para su persona aquella tira por ropa interior._

— _Si lo vas ha hacer, hazlo bien - espetó entre pequeñas risas la rubia, empujándole a un lado para poder encoger las piernas y quitarse ella misma el tanga._

_Mientras que los ronquidos del español ya se hacían presentes en el hueco la italiana seguía dando vueltas, contando ovejitas, pensando que se encontraba en el mejor de los paraísos para poder dormirse y dejar de escuchar. Hacerlo uno mismo podía ser todo lo gratificante que uno quisiera pero… escuchar a otro, mas a tu mejor amiga, te puede dejar tal trauma que seguro mañana se lo echaría en cara._

_El rubio intentó acallar las risas de la belga besando sus labios cual fiera, siento respondido rápidamente por aquellos ahora torpes labios. Los brazos de la rubia rodearon al holandés del cuello, profundizando el beso ya sin tanta torpeza de por medio, parecía que la tontería iba pasando poco a poco, lo que advirtió al rubio que se apresurara o acabaría quedándose a medias. _

— _¡Ngh! - gimió curvando la espalda._

_La italiana rodó los ojos, si, seguía despierta para su desgracia. Eso empezaba a ser desesperante para su persona, mas aún porque cierto español parecía haberse dormido en cuestión de segundo._

_El resto de la noche pasó tal y como esperaba, con aquel par teniendo sexo cada vez mas salvaje, llegando incluso a traumar la inquietante mente de la italiana, que incluso cuando aquel espectáculo hubo terminado no pudo pegar ojo, lo cual se notó con un par de grandes ojeras en la mañana._

_El día pintaba igual de mal que la noche anterior, por la mañana al despertar aquel par seguían demostrándose el cariño que ella quisiera por parte del castaño, pero este parecía mas bien ensimismado con algunos cómics que se había traído, ignorando por completo la situación que le rodeaba. Por su parte, Lovina intentó dormir lo que no había logrado en la noche, pero al ver que no podía simplemente se fue a un rincón a fumar la hierba que había quedado de la noche anterior. Quizá con un poco de ayuda podía dormirse. Al ver que ni así podía conciliar el sueño subió a la pequeña cabina en la que a la noche anterior el holandés había preparado la música y la encendió, no dormiría, pero al menos así podía distraerse sin tener que escuchar a cada segundo las risas de aquel par de "tortolos"._

_Lentamente empezó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de aquella insinuante música, sosteniendo con la diestra aquel canuto que había encendido, el segundo que se iba a fumar ella sola._

Las palabras seguían fluyendo de la joven, como si le estuviera explicando la mejor experiencia de su vida a su mejor amiga, caminando por aquellos pilares de madera con una radiante sonrisa entre labios, aunque esta mantenía un deje de burla hacia la mujer que la escuchaba.

— Dicen que dentro de lo malo hay algo bueno, ¿no? - espetó mirando a su interlocutora con cierta malicia.

_Había llegado al punto en el que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, solo existía ella misma en aquel húmedo lugar en el cual ya golpeaba fuerte el calor, dio una última y fuerte calada antes de mover de forma insinuante las caderas, bajando y subiendo como si se estuviera moviendo sobre una barra de club, hasta que sintió el roce de otro cuerpo contra su espalda al momento de subir. Quiso mirar hacia atrás pero ya fuera porque aquel cuerpo se apegó por completo impidiéndole girarse, o porque su mirada se encontraba demasiado ida en aquel momento, tan solo continuó moviéndose dejando que ahora un par de inquietas manos recorrieran parte de su cuerpo por sobre la tela. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás lentamente, suspirando ante cada roce de aquellas manos expertas, sin oponerse un segundo incluso cuando estas rozaban su pecho con descaro. Fue en ese momento que pudo ver quien era su acompañante en aquel baile, aquellas hebras castañas le eran demasiado conocidas como para dejarlo pasar por alto. Alzó la mano entregándole una calada al español, el cual no tardó mas que unos segundos en entender aquel gesto. Fue el último pues la italiana soltó aquel cilindro al sentir como sus yemas se quemaban ante aquella calada, pero aquello no fue el fin de su diversión, sino que en aquel momento el español aprovechó para darle la vuelta con cierta brutalidad, apegándola a su cuerpo. Tan solo un roce entre sus cinturas bastó para que ambos buscaran sus labios con desesperación, iniciando un anhelante beso, torpe al inicio, demandante al poco hasta que finalmente la desesperación volvió a adueñarse de ambos cuerpos. Las manos del mayor no tardaron en volver a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven, colándose bajo la tela para rozar ahora aquella húmeda piel por el sudor, deteniéndose al dar con la tela del sujetador para llevar la otra mano en busca de desabrocharlo. Pero para desgracia de Lovina, aquello tuvo que terminar en aquel momento._

— _Siento molestaros ahora, chicos… - la voz del holandés resonó en el lugar a pesar de la música, su expresión era de completa preocupación._

_Ambos jóvenes se separaron como si el cuerpo ajeno quemara, limpiándose los labios con la mano mientras la italiana apagaba la música._

— _Es Freya, creo que deberías ir con ella, Lovina._

_Sin decir nada afirmó con un gesto de cabeza y pasó por al lado del rubio, sus mejillas lucían sonrojadas por lo recién ocurrido y aunque ahora en su mente se maldecía una y otra vez no parecía arrepentirse en lo absoluto. Habiendo dejado al par de chicos solos, el rubio miró con desaprobación a su amigo, como si con la mirada le dijera todo… no obstante el español no parecía intimidarse en lo absoluto, se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente._

— _No te imaginarías lo que acaba de pasar - espetó la italiana al llegar al baño, donde su mejor amiga se encontraba agachada contra el inodoro._

_La rubia al escuchar la voz de su amiga alzó la mirada hacia esta, jadeante y completamente pálida. No pareció que su amiga le diera importancia a aquel estado demacro, sino que tan solo se sentó a su lado apoyándose contra la pared con una sonrisa que delataría a cualquiera._

— _A-Antonio… - al pronunciar aquel nombre sus mejillas tomaron un sonrojo aún mas marcado, llevándose la diestra a los labios. - ¡Aún no me lo puedo creer!_

— _M-me alegro… por ti - logró decir la belga antes de sentir de nuevo aquella nausea que le hizo agachar de nuevo la cabeza._

_Por largo rato la italiana continuó hablando mientras la belga devolvía incluso lo que no había logrado comer, bien parecía que a Lovino no le importaba el estado de su amiga, pero al bajar de aquella nube de ensoñación ayudó a su amiga levantándole el pelo mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda._

_El estado de la rubia no mejoró en lo que quedaba de día, le habrían dado algo de comer para ver si así no acababa deshidratándose pero la comida se había acabado… los problemas no habían echo mas que empeorar. No había comida, de bebida nada mas quedaban las bebidas alcohólicas que habían quedado de aquella noche de fiesta, ¿qué hacer? En la noche la conciencia de la italiana parecía que le carcomía, ella tenía la llave de aquel bunque escondida, solo ella podía abrir aquella puerta y así podrían llevar a la belga al hospital mas próximo. Pero si lo hacía, de seguro el español se olvidaría de ella; necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo. _

_Cada cual se había adueñado de su rincón para dormir, incluso la rubia había abandonado el baño para ver si así podía descansar un poco. Se podían escuchar las fuertes respiraciones de los demás que indicaban que ya estaban completamente dormidos, menos Lovina que seguía con la mirada clavada en el techo. La noche anterior no había podido dormir y parecía que esta tampoco iba a poder dormirla._

_Se removió hasta quedar sentada, tomó uno de sus zapatos y lo volcó dejando caer la llave al suelo. ¿Mejor amiga o chico? Cogió la llave meditando que hacer, podría abrir la puerta sin que los demás supieran que ella tenía la llave aprovechando que ahora todos dormían, y así iba a hacerlo cuando se levantó por completo, pero la voz del español volvió a sentarla de repente._

— _¿Ocurre algo, Lovina? - se le escuchaba adormilado, lo que hacía dudar si estaba despierto o dormido._

— _N-no. Sigue durmiendo… - Disimuladamente guardó la llave de nuevo en el zapato._

— _¿De nuevo no puedes dormir? - preguntó, esta vez con menos pereza en su voz._

— _No - respondió cabizbajo. _

_No hubo mas comentario, lo único que pudo escucharse por un breve momento fue como alguno de los aún dormidos se movía en su rincón, hasta que un movimiento mas audible acompañado por unos pies desnudos contra el suelo llamó la atención de la italiana. El español se había levantado de su improvisada cama y caminó hacia las maderas de la castaña, sentándose a su lado antes de abrazarla contra si._

— _Te preocupa Freya, ¿verdad? Por ahora parece que está bien, no se la escucha intranquila, así que al menos está descansando - susurró mientras la italiana apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho, momento que aprovechó el español para darle un beso en el pelo. - Descansa tu también, no te hará bien quedarte la noche en vela._

_Lovina tan solo afirmó abrazándole fuerte, si se lo decía así no podía negarse, pero quiso aprovechar la situación y se acostó llevándose consigo al mayor. ¿Poder dormir con el español? Si lo conseguía mañana abriría la puerta sin dudar alguno._

_Hubo algo inesperado en aquello, y es que el español se tomó aquello de otra forma y se acurrucó sobre Lovina, colocando las piernas entre las de las desnudas de la joven. Para aquella noche el español le había prestado su camiseta a la italiana, durmiendo así ella solo con esta y el mayor únicamente con los pantalones; añadiéndole aquella posición, Lovina no pudo mas que ponerse nerviosa. No podía negar que le agradaba aquel roce de las manos del español sobre sus piernas, acariciando cuanto alcanzaban, pero el saber que en cualquier momento alguno de aquellos dos despertara no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Entonces recordó que a ellos no les importó un ápice si alguien les escuchaba._

_Abandonó aquella disputa mental al momento en el que sus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar un leve gemido mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás justo al momento en el que el español hizo presión con su cintura contra su entrepierna, dejándole en claro que tan dotado estaba._

_Poco a poco aquellas manos dejaron de recorrer solo sus piernas para deshacerse de aquella camiseta, dejando a la italiana con aquellas braguitas blancas adornadas únicamente con un tomate. En aquel momento dio gracias a la oscuridad pues el español no pudo apreciar aquel dibujo, menos mal. El mayor se incorporó acariciando sus senos al mismo tiempo que movía las caderas en un leve vaivén, rozando su aún dormido y cubierto miembro contra la menor, dejando que esta suspirara únicamente ante cada roce hasta que se cansó de solo aquello; no quería ir rápido, pero tampoco quería sufrir la vergüenza que poco a poco se apoderaba de su persona. Apartó las manos del ibérico para poder quedar sentada y deslizar los pantalones del mayor hasta las rodillas, lo que la posición de este le permitió, exponiendo así su miembro. Tomó su miembro entre sus dedos iniciando una lenta masturbación, a lo que el mayor apretó los labios dejándose hacer, incluso acomodándose mejor._

_Lo siguiente no lo vio venir. Debido a la falta de luz la italiana no vio como el mayor alargó la mano hasta sentir como la tela de sus braguitas eran movidas, sintiendo el roce así de un par de dedos que acariciaban sus partes mas íntimas, encogiéndose de piernas. ¿Decirle que parara? Si lo hacía se arrepentiría demasiado tiempo. Tragó duro notando como el miembro del mayor despertaba ante cada movimiento de su mano, decidiendo así aumentar el ritmo hasta que fue empujada hacia atrás._

— _No quiero ir rápido, pero tampoco quiero que los otros dos despierten - susurró el español retirándole la ropa interior._

_Un largo escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza ante aquellas palabras, al parecer el otro había pensado igual que ella en un principio. Suspiró dejando que el mayor se acomodara de nuevo bien entre sus piernas, que aquella húmeda punta rozara su entrada hasta finalmente entrar de un rápido pero suave movimiento. Era su primera vez, podían llamarle 'puta' en el instituto pero aún no se había acostado con nadie por lo que al sentir como lenta y pausadamente era penetrada no pudo evitar una pequeña lagrimilla. No sintió el fuerte dolor que todas parecían sufrir, pero si sintió una leve punzadita avisándole que si el español seguía entrando le iba a doler de verdad._

— _Pa-para… - susurró entrecortada._

_El español acató aquella petición e hizo el ademán de salir de su interior, la italiana quiso detenerle pero para cuando alzó las piernas para rodearle la cintura e impedirlo sintió como el español volvió a entrar con la misma suavidad que antes._

— _Solo no te pongas nerviosa._

_Aquel susurro le dejó claro que no tenía la intención de detenerse por completo, ¿habría algún modo de que el otro se hubiera dado cuenta de su virginidad? Lo dudaba demasiado. Quizá aquellos temblores e inquietud que parecía comérsela viva era la señal de que de tranquila tenía poco. Afirmó cerrando los ojos, apretando los labios al mismo tiempo que sentía como el mayor quería penetrar mas adentro. Como le fuera a doler el español ya se podía preparar después de todo, porque la paliza que le iba a dar no iba a ser pequeña. Y no bien estaba pensando eso cuando el español hizo presión entrando por completo, sacándole un quejido a la italiana._

— _Ba-bastardo… - susurró en un intento por no alzar la voz, golpeándole el brazo._

— _Perdón, perdón._

_A penas unos segundos se mantuvo quieto antes de iniciar un suave vaivén, repartiendo varios besos por su cuello, acariciando su costado y pecho a la vez hasta que finalmente la italiano dejó escapar pequeños suspiros entremezclados con casi inaudibles gemidos. Para ambos habían desaparecido los otros dos, es mas, era como si no les importara el estar encerrados en aquel lugar prácticamente sin bebida ni comida; solos ellos dos, nada ni nadie embestidas poco a poco iban tomando mas velocidad, incluso la italiana movía la cintura al mismo ritmo impuesto por el mayor. Inexperta, pero no tonta. Entre besos, caricias y embestidas, el calor se hizo insoportable hasta el punto en el que casi parecía asfixiar, siendo la italiana la primera en contraer las paredes al tiempo que dejaba escapar un poco disimulado gemido de puro placer, siendo seguida por el español que ante aquel palpitar y calor no pudo evitar llegar al éxtasis tras ella._

_Había sido algo rápido, si, pero no por ello le había agradado menos. Aún sintiendo al mayor en su interior alargó los brazos para abrazarle, no tardando en sentir los labios del mayor sobre los propios. Si en algún momento pensó que tras aquello todo habría acabado, equivocada estaba pues aún por largo rato el español se quedó sobre ella, regalándose besos por todo el cuerpo, caricias y abrazos. Le había llamado incluso empalagoso, no podía negar que le agradaba aquella atención, ¡pero quería dormir! Al final el mayor no pudo mas que escucharle y se tumbó a su lado tras colocarse los pantalones de nuevo y dejar que la italiana se vistiera también, a tientas y a saber si se había colocado bien la camiseta._

— _Oye, idiota, ¿ya te has dormido? - espetó al escuchar como en apenas un par de minutos el español parecía dormir tan tranquilo por aquella calmada pero fuerte respiración._

_En vez de recibir respuesta por parte del español escuchó una risita que le heló la sangre por completo. Por inercia y queriendo comprobar sus sospechas y buscó la lámpara de aceite y la prendió, iluminándola hacia el otro lado para ver, efectivamente, a la belga mirándola con una sonrisa entre labios._

— _Me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir - repitió varias veces, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían por completo._

— _Felicidades, Lovi~ _

_La rubia volvió a reír por lo bajo y se levantó, algo tambaleante pues aunque había descansado seguía sintiéndose algo mareada. Se acercó a la italiana para apagar la lámpara y susurrarle._

— _Ya duérmete anda, voy al baño._

— _¿Estás bien? - preguntó algo preocupada por aquel comentario._

— _Si - canturreó -, ¿no puedo ir al baño a por mis necesidades?_

— _Ah, claro._

_En apenas cinco minutos mas la castaña quedó rendida a brazos de Morfeo, o mas bien en brazos del español que al acomodarse algo apegada a él no tardó en abrazarla aún dormido. _

_La noche pasó tranquila, ambos cuerpos seguían durmiendo como si no hubiera mañana hasta que un grito de horror los despertó a ambos, casi tirándolos de aquella madera en la que había echo su cama la italiana._

— _¡¿Qué mierda pasa? - gritó el español aún mas dormido que despierto, tallándose los ojos al tiempo que se sentaba._

_Por su lado, la italiana, tan solo se dio la vuelta queriendo no hacer caso a lo que estuvieran hablando, pero cierto comentario hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos._

— _E-está… muerta._

_Tanto español como italiana saltaron de aquella cama improvisada para ir hacia donde habían escuchado la voz; el baño. Allí, sentado en un rincón con la cara completamente horrorizada se encontraba el holandés, señalando hacia la rubia que se encontraba con la cabeza completamente metida en el inodoro, pálida como la nieve y aparentemente sin respirar. El español, en un intento por salvar a la rubia, corrió hacia el cuerpo mientras que la italiana se llevaba las manos al rostro sin poder creer aún lo que veía, ¡si anoche había hablado con ella! Se dejó caer arrodillada viendo como el español estiraba el cuerpo pálido de la belga sobre el suelo y comprobaba tanto respiración como pulso. Efectivamente, Freya había muerto y aparentemente ahogada con su propio vómito._

_El resto de la mañana y tras haber cubierto el cuerpo con el plástico que la belga había hinchado como colchón nadie dijo nada. El silencio se había adueñado del lugar, la tristeza la reina de la fiesta aún cuando no había sido siquiera invitada._

— ¿Ya has averiguado de que murieron? - preguntó insistente el alemán frente al cuerpo de la belga.

— La chica murió por deshidratación. La falta de alimentación y el provocarse el vómito acabó con su vida. Una lástima, la verdad - respondió rápido el forense.

— _¿Y ahora qué…? - preguntó el español queriendo romper aquel silencio._

_Media hora después de aquella pregunta el holandés se movió de aquel rincón para dirigirse al carrito donde habían quedado las bebidas, llevándolo al centro. Llenó vasos con lo poco que quedaba de cada botella, apenas y había logrado llenar cinco. Nada mas comprobar lo que quedaba de provisión miró a los otros dos._

— _Simple. Habrá que alargar cuanto podamos lo poco que nos queda para sobrevivir. Dolor de cabeza, disminución de la presión sanguínea, delirios, inconsciencia y finalmente… la muerte. Sugiero no tomar hasta llegar a los delirios._

— _Vale._

_Fue la única respuesta y por parte del español. Lovina seguía abrazándose a si misma sobre su cama, la culpa le carcomía, aún no podía creer que por un capricho hubiera muerto su mejor amiga. Antonio, al ver como poco le faltaba a la italiana por dormirse de tanto llanto se acercó a ella abrazándola. _

_Al día siguiente al parecer el primer síntoma se hizo demasiado presente para todos. El sonido de las moscas revoloteando el cuerpo de la belga les molestaban como si mil bombas estallaran ante cada sonido._

— _¡Merda! - gritó la italiana levantándose por enésima vez a espantar a aquellas molestas moscas._

_La tentación de ir y beber de un solo trago el contenido de uno de los vasos estaba demasiado presente, estaba por mandar a la mierda a los otros dos que se distraían como podían. A ratos Antonio parecía ahogarse y con la mirada algo ida, sudaba aún mas que los otros dos, lo que podía suponerse como que los síntomas en el español aparecían mas rápido que en los demás._

_La italiana trataba de ayudarle abanicándole con uno de los cómicos por allí sueltos, hasta que finalmente tuvieron que darle de beber al ver como al día siguiente parecía incluso delirar. Así, poco a poco los vasos acabaron completamente vacíos pues cuando no era uno era otro._

— _Vamos a morir - repetía de nuevo el holandés sentado en lo alto de las escaleras, observando por la pequeña obertura que había en la puerta. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había dicho ese día._

— _Cállate de una jodida vez - espetó Lovina cansada de escuchar siempre la misma canción._

_Antonio dormía tranquilamente a un lado de la castaña mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello, comprobando a cada momento que la respiración no se le alterara pues sabía de lo rápido que este caía en los síntomas de la deshidratación. Al poco el rubio bajó las escaleras para acercarse a los otros dos, tumbándose a los pies de ambos._

— _Me hubiera gustado morirme de otra forma._

_El español al parecer había despertado, manteniendo aquella típica sonrisa aunque ahora se encontrara falta de vida, como si sonriera mas por costumbre que por querer hacerlo. Suspiró recibiendo un pequeño golpe por el rubio. Este se levantó y desapareció por los rincones oscuros, dejando a solar a la pareja._

— _Verás que lograremos salir de aquí, te lo prometo, mañana estaremos llorándole a Freya a una hermosa tumba._

_Antonio quiso sonreír por la faceta optimista de la otra, siempre la habíha visto como alguien bastante negativa pero, al parecer, cuando los demás perdían la fe ella la mantenía por todos. Intentó incorporarse para besarla, pero el sonido de una lata abrirse llamó la atención de ambos. Eso había sido sin duda una lata abrirse, ¡quedaba un maldito refresco! El ibérico se levantó rápidamente, sacando las fuerzas de a saber donde para ir a buscar a su mejor amigo, encontrándoselo bebiendo de una lata a escondidas._

— _¡Eres un grandísimo hijo de puta! - vociferó el español mas que molesto._

— _¡Espera, Antonio, puedo explicarlo! - intentó excusarse tras evitar ahogarse con la bebida._

_No le dio tiempo a Lovina de acercarse a los otros dos pues Antonio ya se había lanzado contra su amigo para golpearlo con fuerza, a penas estuvo cerca trató de separarlos, al menos había logrado que Derk escapara de los puños del español. Pero Antonio no se iba a detener, obviamente había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba al ver el intento de traición de su mejor amigo. Tras una larga pelea la lata cayó al suelo y Lovina corrió a por ella para dejarla sobre el carrito, aún tratando a gritos de que pararan de pelear, pero en vano… pues una vez el holandés cayó al suelo fue su perdición. El español le agarró de los pelos para alzarle la cabeza y golpearla contra el suelo con fuerza, repetidas veces hasta que finalmente el rubio dejó de poner resistencia. Lo había matado y su rostro no mostraba ni el mas mínimo arrepentimiento. Se levantó con calma sacudiendo las manos._

— _Lo… has… - susurró entrecortado Lovina, cayendo arrodillada._

— _Él se lo ha buscado._

_No hablando mas del tema fue a por la lata y dio un largo sorbo, sin acabársela para dejarle a la italiana quien se negó a darle siquiera un sorbo._

_Estaba en shock, no podría pegar ojo de nuevo esa noche mientras que el español parecía dormir a pierna suelta, aunque no le podía reprochar, antes de acostarse el mayor había presentado de nuevo los síntomas de delirio. Temiendo quedarse sola o de perder también al español se sentó y buscó la llave en su zapato. Nada mas se vistió con un abrigo largo color café y subió las escaleras, temblorosa, como si en cualquier segundo se fuera a soltar y caer al suelo. Ya arriba, abrió la puerta de par en par y se quedó ahí pasmada, viendo la luz del día. ¿Cuánto habría pasado desde que quedaron ahí encerrados? Sintió como una gota caía sobre su cabeza y quiso darse la vuelta para despertar al español, pero fue tarde._

— _¿Lovina? - preguntó desde abajo, levantándose para encaminarse hacia el centro. - Ya han… ¡nos han abierto!_

_La euforia se apoderó del español, quiso subir para abrazarla pero la italiana le pidió que se detuviera._

— _Yo he… abierto. - Ante la mirada interrogativa del español decidió proseguir. - Yo tengo la llave. _

_Dicho eso tiró la llave abajo, el español la tomó y hubo un incómodo silencio. Arrojó el objeto lejos de su posición y se llevó las manos a la cabeza._

— _¡He matado a mi mejor amigo por ti y resulta que TU tenías la puta llave! ¡¿Tu sabes lo que se siente matar a tu mejor amigo? ¡Claro que debes sentirlo! ¡Freya murió por tu culpa!_

— _¡No! ¡No es verdad!_

— _¡Claro que lo es!_

_De nuevo, habiendo perdido la cordura corrió hacia la escaleras dando un salto, queriendo subir estas de forma brusca, provocando que se balancearan. Al ver como los tornillos se aflojaban ante cada balanceo la italiana se arrodilló haciéndole señas de que se detuviera._

— _¡NO! ¡Para, detente Antonio! - Pero el español no le hizo caso. - ¡Detente o las esc-_

_No pudo acabar pues finalmente los tornillos cedieron desprendiendo así aquellas metálicas escaleras, dejando caer al español al vacío. Si ante el impacto contra el suelo hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir a pesar de la hemorragia en su cabeza, sin duda, el que los hierros del inicio de las escaleras se hubiera clavado profundamente en su estómago dejaron claro que para él tampoco iba a haber oportunidad alguna._

_Lloró, no merecía salir viva de allí después de haber visto como su mejor amiga moría por su culpa, tal y como había dicho el mayor, aunque las otras dos muertes no habían sido culpa suya. Se desplomó sobre aquel altillo gritando entre llantos._

— Yo no los maté - terminó Lovina de contar, viendo a aquella mujer con superioridad.

— Pero qué…

— ¿Por qué decidí salir de allí? - Rió altanera llevándose la diestra sobre el abdomen. - Quizá y Antonio no murió del todo.

Al querer salir de aquel hueco la mujer la detuvo sujetándole fuerte del brazo, mirándole de forma acusadora. Ante aquella, Lovina tornó su rostro a uno de espanto, gritando e intentando soltarse.

— ¡Socorro! ¡Está loca!

La mujer la soltó al ver como Ludwig hacía su aparición viendola de forma desaprobadora, obviamente, creyeron aquella actuación de la italiana y luego tomarían represalias con aquella mujer. Dejaron que la menor subiera entre llantos y se fue con su madre de nuevo a su casa.

Aquella mujer no hizo mas que mirar como la joven se iba impune a todo lo que había pasado por su culpa.

_Finalmente, la ficción gano de nuevo la batalla._


End file.
